1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the analysis of chemical and biological materials and, more particularly, to an improved electrophoresis apparatus which simultaneously performs multiple analyses on a plurality of analytes.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Electrophoresis is a known technique for separating and characterizing constituent and/or biological molecules, or analytes, present in simple and complex matrices undergoing analysis. Candidate sample compounds include drugs, proteins, nucleic acids, peptides, metabolites, biopolymers and other substances which exist in simple and complex forms.
Conventional systems are based on interchangeable cartridges which house a thin capillary tube equipped with an optical viewing window that cooperates with a detector. Sample solutions and other necessary fluids are placed in vials (cups) positioned beneath inlet and outlet ends of the capillary tube by means of a rotatable table.
When high voltage is applied to a capillary filled with an appropriate solution and/or matrix, molecular components migrate through the tube at different rates and physically separate them. The direction of migration is biased toward an electrode with a charge opposite to that of the molecules under investigation. As the molecules pass the viewing window, they are monitored by a UV and/or other detector which transmits an absorbance and/or appropriate signal to a recorder. The absorbance and/or appropriate values are plotted as peaks which supply qualitative and quantitative analytical information in the form of electropherograms.
Electrophoresis separation relies on the different migration of charged particles in an electric field. Migration speed is primarily influenced by the charge on a particle which, in turn, is determined by the pH of the buffer medium. Electric field strength, molecular size and shape of the analyte, temperature of the system, and other parameters also influence migration behavior.
Electrophoresis is a family of related techniques that perform high efficiency separations of large and small molecules. As one embodiment of this science, capillary electrophoresis is effective for obtaining rapid and highly efficient separations in excess of one-hundred-thousand plates/meter. Because it is a non-destructive technique, capillary electrophoresis preserves scarce physical samples and reduces consumption of reagents. A fused silica (quartz) capillary, with an inner bore diameter ranging from about 5 microns to about 200 microns and a length ranging from about 10 centimeters to about 100 centimeters, is filled with an electrically conductive fluid, or background electrolyte, which is most often a buffer. Since the column volume is only about 0.5 to about 30 microliters, the sample introduction volume is usually measured in nanoliters, picoliters and femtoliters (ideally 2% of the total volume of the column). As consequence, the mass sensitivity of the technique is quite high.
Improved instrumentation and buffer-specific chemistries now yield accurate peak migrations and precise area counts for separated analytes. But, capillary electrophoresis is still limited by concentration sensitivity.
To overcome this deficiency, a series of solid-phase microextraction devices have been developed for selective and non-selective molecular consolidation. These devices, which are used on-line with a capillary tube, are commonly known as analyte concentrators containing affinity probes to bind target compounds. Typical embodiments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,010 which is incorporated by reference, in this disclosure. Other relevant teachings are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,639 which discloses the use of molecular recognition elements; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,692 which discloses the use of a pre-separation membrane for concentrating a sample.
Even with the advent of analyte concentrators, there is still a need to improve the sensitivity levels for the samples that exist in sub-nanomolar quantities. This deficit is particularly acute in the clinical environment where early detection of a single molecule may be essential for the identification of a life-threatening disease.
Known capillary electrophoresis instruments are also limited by low-throughput, i.e., the number of samples that can be analyzed in a specified period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,172, which is incorporated by reference, describes an automated, capillary-based system with increased analytical speed. The '172 patent represents a significant improvement over the prior art. But, throughput is still relatively low because the instrument uses only one capillary which performs single sample analyses in approximately 30 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,686 recognizes the need for a multi-functional analyzer using an array of capillary tubes. Like other disclosures of similar import, the 86 patent focuses on samples having relatively high concentrations. There is no appreciation of the loadability and sensitivity necessary for analyzing diluted samples, or samples present at low concentrations in a variety of liquids or fluids.
Based on these deficiencies, there exists an art-recognized need for an electrophoresis instrument having higher loadability, better detectability of constituent analytes, faster throughput and multi-functional capability for analyzing a plurality of components in a single sample and/or a plurality of samples with high and low concentrations of components using a variety of chromophores, detectors and/or pre-concentration devices.